Rider of the Red Horse
by MyrridinEmyrs
Summary: An ancient power has awoken. It will woke not for the dark of the light but for the balance of the three kingdoms. Harry Potter/Fairy Tail/Darksiders Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Rider of the Red Horse**

Some things in this chapter come from the Harry Potter wiki.

_Italics_ is for peoples thoughts.

**Bold** is for the language of demons, from Darksiders.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(or Harry Potter wiki), Fairy Tail or Darksiders, all I own is the plot.**

Godric's Hollow is a village in the West Country of England. It is a small community, which centres on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets are lined with quaint cottages. Godric's Hollow has been inhabited by a number of notable wizarding families. The Dumbledore family and Bathilda Bagshot both resided in the village at some point. It was a safe village, or so you'd hope.

This particular night the Potter family had split up to do its own thing. The children, Harry and Oscar, too young to go trick or treating had been put to bed, and their parents, James and Lily Potter, had been called away to a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group dedicated to bringing about the fall of one of the darkest people to live, the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The young couple had left their children with two of their best friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. To them this was a good idea, for the week before their former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had cast a powerful magic barrier that hid them and their house from the senses, and the minds of people wanted to harm them. This magical barrier, called the Fidelius Charm, took a specific piece of information, such as the location of the Potter's house, now called a secret, and implants it into a being's soul. The one whose soul houses the secret is known as the Secret-Keeper. It was decided that the secret keeper should be someone that no-one would expect it to be, so the Potters choose the one person they and Voldemort would not expect to be the secret-keeper, Peter ' Wormtail' Pettigrew.

Unfortunately, Voldemort had a similar idea. He had decided months before Fidelius Charm was cast, that he should have one his faithful followers, the Death Eaters infiltrate Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. So he chose to make a Death Eater out of someone inside of the Order, someone that no-one would think that they were on his side. He chose Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

A figure swathed in dark robes was walking down the snow filled street, the figure was bathed in orange light from nearby street lights as he looked around for the house his follower told him about. Inside was the boy that would bring about his destruction, he laughed when he heard about the prophecy, no child could more power than him. By killing this 'chosen one', he would ensure that no one could even hope to defeat him. Lord Voldemort would rule the world.

* * *

Inside, there was no panic. The youngest occupants were fast asleep, and the elder ones where in an intense argument.

"The Chudley Cannons will win the cup this year just you watch" Said a man with mousy brown hair that fell to his shoulders, he was slightly overweight and his facial features were rat like.

"Come on Wormtail, they haven't won the cup since 1892, they'll never win. You should support a proper team, like the Holyhead Harpies. Their a proper team and all the players are so hot." Replied a tall man with shoulder length black hair, his grey eyes burning with passion when he mentioned Britain's female only quidditch team.

"You only like them because they're all girls" The mousy man managed shot back.

"So what if they are all girls, that just makes them better. Look at it this way, they play better than the Cannons and they're better to look at, its two for two."

"Well you say that but..."

On and on they argued into the night, never loud enough to wake the children sleeping upstairs, as neither male was brave enough to tell the red headed mother what the argument that woke her children up was about. Peter Pettigrew argue with his long time friend about their favourite quidditch teams, while knowing that if his master succeeded tonight he would be handsomely rewarded. For a brief moment he felt sorry for Sirius, the man would most likely be dead soon, then he pushed the feeling down. This was justice, in his mind, for all the pranks and jokes and ridicule he had been put through by this man and his other friends.

_Yes you foolish man, dream all you want about your precious Harpies._ Thought the rat like man. _After my master has killed you and those brats, my master will reward me with that team and there is nothing you can do about it._

* * *

A teeth baring grin broke onto Voldemort's face when he saw what he was looking for. He felt the magic protecting his quarry, it recognised that he had been told the secret and allowed him to perceive what was hidden. A large Victorian detached cottage appeared before him, it was obviously made by magic with its uneven lines and the second floor looked like it would fall into the first anytime.

Looking closely Voldemort saw that the first floor lights were on and there was a faint light coming from small window set in the roof. Facing the door of the cottage and closing his eyes, he felt the presence of the Dark Mark to the left of him. He drew his wand, feeling the smooth yew under his fingers, bared his teeth and pointed his wand at the door that stood in his way, the pale white skin of his face faintly glowing by the blue light that he shot at the door.

* * *

"So Peter...How's your mother do-" Sirius started to say, when the door to his best friends cottage was blasted inwards in a flash of blue light. Disoriented and with ringing ears, when Sirius stood up he saw Voldemort moving towards the stairs, where the children he was supposed to look after lay.

Trying to draw his wand, Sirius faced Voldemort's back with his wand drawn.

"Redu-" For the second time within a minute Sirius was stopped from completing what he was saying, the first by Voldemort, this time by Peter. Pain blossomed in his chest, looking down he saw a wickedly sharp blade jutting five inches out of his stomach. Sirius fell to his side, a shadow loomed over him, looking up his face whitened.

"You...Why...I'm...Your...Friend." Sirius gasped out, staring up at the grinning face of his 'friend' Wormtail.

* * *

Leaving his follower to deal with Black, Voldemort walked up the stairs to his destiny. He laughed as he saw the names of his prey emblazoned on to the door to his right, the Potters had given their children to him without even realising it. Through the door both children were using their cot to stand and look at him.

On child, a red head he noted, was whimpering for his mother. The other, a black haired boy, was staring straight at him, his emerald eyes burning with power and hatred Voldemort bared his teeth in a gross approximation of a grin.

"So you're not afraid of your coming death little boy and such hatred. That's good, if I didn't have to kill you I would enjoy raising you as my heir, but one of you brats is 'supposed' to have a power I can't understand and I can't have that. You might get it into your pathetic little minds that you have a chance to defeat me, and I can't have that now" Voldemort's oily voice said. His yew wand pointed at the boys, the red head now holding on to his brother, and shouted the curse that had ended thousands of lives.

"Avada Kedavra"

* * *

"This...This is payback for everything you have done to me. You, Potter and the werewolf made my life hell in Hogwarts. My master promised my heart's desire if I helped him kill those two brats upstairs. Now I'm the one with power and you're the nobody. I'm going to enjoy watching you and your friends die, maybe I'll ask the Dark Lord if he'll let me have some fun with the mudblood before he kills her." Wormtail stopped in his rant as a unearthly scream emanated from upstairs, Wormtail ran up the upstairs, out of Sirius' sight, before flying backwards as an explosion ripped through the house knocking both men out.

Wormtail was the first one to awaken. Looking around he immediately saw his masters wand imbedded in the wall nearby. Prying it out, he peered though the ash that was falling from the ceiling, he saw Sirius prone form laying under the table where it had fallen on him causing him to fall unconscious, saving him from brunt of the explosion. Limping, for Wormtail had a foot long shard of wood in his calf, over to Sirius raised his masters wand intent on finishing at least one task he'd been set, when he was sent flying through the air. Straining his eyes Wormtail saw what caused him to fly, for standing in the ruined door way in resplendent robes of purple with silver stars shooting across them stood Albus Dumbledore, slightly behind him stood James and Lily Potter and Remus Lupin. Pain clouded Wormtail's vision, as he lost consciousness he saw two figures running up the stairs, a figure levitating Sirius out of the house and finally a tall dark figure with a long white beard standing over himself, then he finally succumbed to the pain.

**A/N:** First chapter of my first story finished, please review and be kind about it. Next Chapter - Does Sirius Survive? What happened to the Potter twins? Which child did Voldemort choose? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rider of the Red Horse**

Some things in this chapter come from the Harry Potter wiki, Darksiders wiki and the Darksiders game.

_Italics_ is for peoples thoughts.

**Bold** is for the language of demons, from Darksiders.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Fairy Tail or Darksiders, all I own is the plot.**

Albus Dumbledore sighed, last night he had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, to see how his ex-pupils were coping with being in hiding. The meeting had droned on for hours, with many Order members reporting about the movements of known Death Eaters, when an alarm had gone off. This alarm had sent himself, James and Lily Potter and their good friend Remus Lupin into a flurry of motion, for it was the alarm set on their cottage in the case it was attacked.

By the time they had arrived it was too late to stop Voldemort, for he had already ascended to the second floor which held the Potter twins. As they arrived the foursome had seen a sight they wished they hadn't. Wormtail, a person the Potters and Remus thought of as a close friend, was stood over their other friend Sirius Black with a wand raised, ready to finish the job. Dumbledore, in a speed that did not suit his advanced age, had drawn his wand and with some wordless magic, sent Wormtail flying through the air until he hit the wall. Moving over to the downed man, Dumbledore noticed out of the corner of his eye that the Remus was levitating Sirius out of the wreckage of the burning cottage and the Potters were running up the stairs to check on their children. He stared at the unconscious form of his ex-student, wondering what could have made him support Voldemort and betray his friends.

Later on, Dumbledore stood in the infirmary of Hogwarts castle, staring at the two young children lying in the cots in front of him. He'd seen them only two weeks ago and yet they had changed so much. On his right was Oscar Dominic Potter, an average eighteen month child who had his mother's red hair that lay flat against his head and his father's soft hazel eyes. At Oscar's side was his fraternal twin Harold 'Harry' James Potter. Harry was the opposite of his brother. His pitch black hair stuck up everywhere, he had his father's face and his mothers emerald eyes. Harry was also much larger than his younger twin, Harry standing three foot five inches tall and Oscar being foot shorter. Harry also differed from Oscar and other children by having, at the age of eighteen months, defined muscles everywhere on his body.

After Voldemort's attack, Harry's and Oscar's appearances had diverged once more. Oscar's hair had darkened, changing from the light red of his mother's hair to red, almost black colour. He had also gained a lightning bolt scar just above his right eye. Harry had changed even further; the roots of his hair had turned white, indicating that it would grow that colour from this point on and it had flattened out. His eyes turned a brilliant white, the iris and pupil disappearing, wet he could seemingly still see. Like Oscar, Harry had gained his own 'scar'. Harry's mark consisted of a circular line, starting and ending a centimetre above and to the side of the base of his nose and passing over his new eyes. This circular line was bisected by three lines, two inch long line cut through the main line above his eyebrow's, and the longest line went from eye level on his nose and stopped just shy of his hair line. The mark glowed a dull red. The most drastic changed in Harry's appearance was that his left arm was missing from just below the elbow.

Lily had not stopped crying and blaming herself for hours, until the schools healer, Madam Pomfrey, was forced to give her a dreamless sleep potion so that the children could get some sleep. Hearing movement behind him, Dumbledore turned around.

"Ah...Poppy, how is she?" Said women turned towards Dumbledore, she answered.

"Hysteric, blaming herself for what happened, not that she could have done anything differently." The women turned to face the sleeping children, running her wand over them.

"Sirius?" The Black heir had been in critical condition when he was removed from ruins of the Potter's home.

"He was lucky. Any longer in the house, even I wouldn't have been able to save him. Now that is strange."

"Are the twins alright?" Dumbledore's whole attention was on the children now, one of these children defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and he wanted to know which one.

"Oh they're fine, just exhausted from whatever happened to them. Although I have detected the presence of dark magic around both of them. Look." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand above both children in a figure of eight. The magic she had invoked became apparent as a dark blue mist gathered around the children in specific places, indicating the presence of dark magic. On Oscar the mist gathered strongly around the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, with a light scattering of the magical mist throughout his hair.

Harry, on the other hand, had many places on him saturated with the dark blue mist. The stump of his left arm was covered by the mist; his new eyes and the mark on his face was covered in so much of the dark blue magical material that the rest of his face couldn't been seen and, like Oscar, harry had a smattering of the mist in his hair, mostly around the new colour at his roots.

_The poor boy_, Madam Pomfrey thought,_ to have so much dark magic attached to him and to still be alive, I don't know how you survived._

"So it was Harry that defeated Voldemort then, he has so much dark magic attached to him he must be the one" Dumbledore exclaimed, "I must go and inform James and Lily and called the minister to tell her the good news."

" Albus, I did this test when they came in. Albus the dark magic residue that permeated them at that time was three times greater than what you see now" Madam Pomfrey said, "All I can tell you is that this decrease was brought about by Harry, his magic seems to fight the dark magic."

"If that is the case, then which child defeated Voldemort," Dumbledore carried on speaking ignoring the shudder that passed through Pomfrey's body at the dark lord's name, "We need to know."

"I'm afraid that don't know," Madam Pomfrey said softly as Oscar moved around in the cot, "it's conceivable that either child did, or even both. The most I can say is that the destruction of Harry's arm was a result of a reflected killing curse. The curse reflected off of one of the boys face where it had made their mark, destroyed little Harry's arm and caused the mark on the other child. Which mark came first though, I can't say."

"Huh..Very well then. Let us leave. I have contact the ministry and you have other patients that need your attention. I will come round tomorrow to check up on everyone." Finished speaking Dumbledore left, already planning what he was going to say to the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold.

Madam Pomfrey seeing her employer had already left, made sure that Harry and Oscar were still asleep, checked on her other patients, Lily Potter and Sirius Black, were settled or healing comfortably.

* * *

It was November 2nd, and stuffed into the headmaster's office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were seven adults, two children and a phoenix. Albus Dumbledore sat imperiously behind his large desk, in his golden throne like chair. On his right was the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, and on his left, his familiar, Fawkes the Phoenix stood impressively on a gold stand with a peculiar dish just underneath where he was currently standing. With steepled fingers, Dumbledore overlooked the two parties before him.

Too his left was the current Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, who had brought and upcoming reporter for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter, who was currently looking at the second group of people and writing on a ever lengthening scroll of parchment.

On the other side of the room sat Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter. Sat on the their parents laps was Harry and Oscar Potter. Oscar, who was sat on his father's lap, was playing with a stuffed stag and babbling nonsense to himself. On the other hand, Harry was quietly sat in his mother's lap and was staring at Fawkes with an intensity that was uncommon even in adults, seemingly seeing something with his new eyes that no-one else could see.

"So, what you're telling me is that one of these two children, defeated the most powerful dark lord of our generation. Children...Children doing something not even you couldn't." Said Bagnold, her voice sounding much louder than it should be. Her greying black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail running down her back, her blue eyes could only be seen through her pince-nez that were perched on her sharp nose. Her mouth was a small, straight line.

"Yes." Came her terse reply, with twinkling eyes.

"Which one?" This was her ultimate question, who was to be their saviour, destroyer of dark lords. The normal, bubbly baby in his father's arms, or the child that was too large for its age, with only one arm, strange facial markings and glowing eyes?

"Alas, I cannot say." Another reply with even more twinkling eyes.

_Why can't this man just give a straight answer for once_, she thought,_ I hate dealing with him, he makes every one play to his rules even if there are lives on the stakes._

"Why not?" Bagnold could feel her blood pressure rise the longer she played games with Dumbledore.

"I cannot say because I cannot determine whether Harry or Oscar defeat Voldemort. Harry's magic seemed to destroy all of the dark magic residue that surrounded them after the attack. We can determine what happened that night but not in what order. The only people who could tell us are either never going to remember the night in question or have disappeared without leaving any trace." Dumbledore's answer stumped her. She glanced at the women by her side to see that she had written everything she had said, she sighed knowing that one way or the other, the contents of this meeting would become public. She looked over at the Potter twins to see, rather disconcertingly Harry's glowing white eyes staring right at her. Taking a closer look at the boy, she saw that the stump of his arm had already started to heal over, though the wound wasn't even two days old; his mark was a dull red colour that stood out on his alabaster skin; it looked somewhat good on him, if he didn't have those glowing white holes where his eyes should have been. Seeming to sense what she was thinking, Harry's eyes narrowed and Bagnold's pince-nez cracked. Taking them off, she stood, gathered her cloak and her tall pointed. Motioning to Rita, she moved towards the door.

"I think I have my answers Dumbledore, come along Rita lets be away." Opening the door, took a step before stopping and turning around. "Oh, James, now this business with Voldemort is dealt with; I expect you back in work tomorrow." With that she was off down the stairs; the young reporter following her, still writing on her parchment.

"Well, that was fun," The jovial way Dumbledore spoke had every one still smiling despite themselves. Reaching down to a draw in his desk, Dumbledore took out an ornate jar, opening he offered it the Lupin and the Potters. "Lemon Drop, anyone."

**A/N:** YAY! Second chapter done. Sirius survived, no-one can tell which Potter twin defeated Voldemort and the first Darksiders references have appeared. Harry won't go to Earth Land for another couple of chapters. Please review, all reviews will be looked.


End file.
